calgaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Calgary:List of common misspellings
This list of common spelling mistakes is used to correct typos throughout the Calgary Community wiki. This is based on Wikipedia:Wikipedia:List of common misspellings. Misspellings are caught through the . Notes: # Not all occurrences of these will be misspellings. Please check the context of the word before correcting it, as it might be a false positive # Since this wiki is for a Canadian city, Canadian spelling is used. This list should include misspellings such as color and odor. See Dave VE7CNV's Truly Canadian Dictionary of Canadian Spelling Please don't delete a misspelling from this page just because it causes false positives. A better way of getting rid of false positives is to comment them out. This can be done by changing the initial * symbol on a line into a : symbol. If this is done, it means that it's easy to put potential spelling errors back if you want to rerun a check for them at some future time. When adding a misspelling, it is a good idea to also add all grammatical variants of the word at the same time. The correct spelling is listed in parentheses. Contents: Top - A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Other A *aberation (aberration) *abondon (abandon) *abondoned (abandoned) *abondons (abandons) *abondoning (abandoning) *abortificant (abortifacient) *abundancies (abundances) *abutts (abuts) *absense (absence) *absorbsion (absorption) *absorbtion (absorption) *acadamy (academy) *accension (accession or ascension) *acceptible (acceptable) *accessable (accessible) :accidently (accidentally; accidently valid according to dictionary.com) *accomadate (accommodate) *accomadated (accommodated) *accomadates (accommodates) *accomadation (accommodation) *accomadations (accomodations) *accomadating (accommodating) *accomodate (accommodate) *accomodated (accommodated) *accomodates (accommodates) *accomodating (accommodating) *accomodation (accommodation) *accomodations (accommodations) *accompanyed (accompanied) *acclimitization (acclimatization) *accross (across) *accussed (accused) *acheive (achieve) *acheived (achieved) *acheivement (achievement) *acheivements (achievements) *acheives (achieves) *acheiving (achieving) *acheivment (achievement) *acheivments (achievements) *achievment (achievement) *achievments (achievements) *achive (achieve, archive) *achived (achieved, archived) *acknowledgment (acknowledgement) *ackward (awkward, backward) *acomplish (accomplish) *acomplished (accomplished) *acomplishment (accomplishment) *acomplishments (accomplishments) *acording (according) *acordingly (accordingly) *acquaintence (acquaintance) *acquaintences (acquaintances) *acquiantence (acquaintance) *acquiantences (acquaintances) *acquited (acquitted) *actualy (actually) *acuracy (accuracy) *acustom (accustom) *acustommed (accustomed) :adaption (adaptation) -- listed as variant spelling :adaptions (adaptations) -- listed as variant spelling *additinally (additionally) *addmission (admission) *addopt (adopt) *addopted (adopted) *addoptive (adoptive) *adecuate (adequate) *adhearing (adhering) *admendment (amendment) *adminstrate (administrate) *adminstration (administration) *adminstrative (administrative) *adminstrator (administrator) *admissable (admissible) *admissability (admissibility) *adolecent (adolescent) *adquire (acquire) *adquired (acquired) *adquires (acquires) *adquiring (acquiring) *adres (address) *adress (address) *adressable (addressable) *adresable (addressable) *addres (address, adders) *addresable (addressable) *addresing (addressing) *adresing (addressing) *adressing (addressing, dressing) *advertisment (advertisement) *advertisments (advertisements) *adviced (advised) *aeriel (aerial) *aeriels (aerials) *afficionado (aficionado) *afficionados (aficionados) *affort (afford, effort) *aggreement (agreement) *agian (again) *agina ("again" or "angina" or "vagina") *agravate (aggravate) *agre (agree) *agred (agreed) *agreing (agreeing) *agregate (aggregate) *agregates (aggregates) *agression (aggression) *agressive (aggressive) *agressively (aggressively) :agriculturalist (agriculturist--dictionary.com and m-w.com have both) :agriculturalists (agriculturists--dictionary.com and m-w.com have both) *agrieved (aggrieved) *ahev (have) *ahppen (happen) *ahve (have) *airbourne (airborne) *airporta (airports) *albiet (albeit) *alchohol (alcohol) *alchoholic (alcoholic) *alchol (alcohol) *alcholic (alcoholic) *alcoholical (alcoholic) *aledge (allege) *aledged (alleged) *aledges (alleges) *alegience (allegiance) *alege (allege) *aleged (alleged) *alegience (allegiance) :algebraical (algebraic; dictionary.com lists both) *algoritm (algorithm) *algoritms (algorithms) *alledge (allege) *alledged (alleged) *alledges (alleges) *allegience (allegiance) *alliviate (alleviate) *allopone (allophone) *allopones (allophones) *almsot (almost) *alomst (almost) *alot (a lot, allot) *alotted (allotted) *alreayd (already) *alsot (also) *altho (although) *althought (although) *altough (although) *alusion (allusion, illusion) *alwasy (always) *alwyas (always) *amatuer (amateur) *amature (armature, amateur) *amendmant (amendment) *amke (make) *amking (making) *ammend (amend) *ammendment (amendment) *amoung (among) *analagous (analogous) *analogeous (analogous) *analitic (analytic) *anbd (and) *androgeny (androgyny) *anihilation (annihilation) *annoint (anoint) *annointed (anointed) *annointing (anointing) *annoints (anoints) *annuled (annulled) *anomolies (anomalies) *anomolous (anomalous) *anomoly (anomaly) *anonimity (anonymity) *anounced (announced) *ansalisation (nasalisation) *ansalization (nasalization) *anthromorphization (anthropomorphization) *anual (annual or anal, except "Anual" is a proper noun) *anyhwere (anywhere) *anytying (anything) *Apenines (Apennines) *aparent (apparent) *aplication (application) *apolegetics (apologetics) *apon (upon, apron) *apparant (apparent) *appart (apart) *appartment (apartment) *appartments (apartments) *appealling ("appealing" or "appalling") *appearence (appearance) *appearences (appearances) *Appenines (Apennines) *apperance (appearance) *apperances (appearances) *appologies (apologies) *appology (apology) *apprieciate (appreciate) *approachs (approaches) *appropiate (appropriate) *approximitely (approximately) *aproximately (approximately) *aquaintance (acquaintance) *aquainted (acquainted) *aquiantance (acquaintance) *aquire (acquire) *aquired (acquired) *aquiring (acquiring) *aquisition (acquisition) *aquitted (acquitted) *arangement (arrangement) *arbitary (arbitrary) *arbitarily (arbitrarily) *archaoelogy (archeology, archaeology) *archaology (archeology, archaeology) *archeaologist (archeologist, archaeologist) *archeaologists (archeologists, archaeologists) *archetect (architect) *archetects (architects) *archetecture (architecture) *archetectural (architectural) *archetecturally (architecturally) *Archimedian (Archimedean) *archtype (archetype) *archtypes (archetypes) *artical (article) *articel (article) *artifical (artificial) *artifically (artificially) *artillary (artillery) *asetic (ascetic) *aslo (also) *asociated (associated) *asorbed (absorbed) *assasin (assassin - one S appears to be correct in Swedish crosslink) *assasinate (assassinate) *assasinated (assassinated) *assasinates (assassinates) *assasination (assassination) *assasinations (assassinations) *assasins (assassins) *assemple (assemble) *assitant (assistant) *assocation (association) *assymetric (asymmetric) *asteriod (asteroid) *asthetic (aesthetic) *asthetical (aesthetical) *asthetically (aesthetically) *atheistical (atheistic) *Athenean (Athenian) *Atheneans (Athenians) *atribute (attribute) *atributed (attributed) *atributes (attributes) *attaindre (attainder, attained) *attemt (attempt) *attemted (attempted) *attemting (attempting) *attemts (attempts) *attendence (attendance) *attendent (attendant) *attendents (attendants) *attitide (attitude) *audeince (audience) *authobiographic (autobiographic) *authobiography (autobiography) *authorative (authoritative) *authoritive (authoritative) *autochtonous (autochthonous) *autoctonous (autochthonous) *autor (author - but Autor in German) *auxilliary (auxiliary) *availiable (available) *avalable (available) *avaliable (available) *avation (aviation) *averageed (averaged) *awya (away) B *bakc (back) *bandwith (bandwidth) *bankrupcy (bankruptcy) *baout ("about" or "bout") *basicly (basically) *basicaly (basically) *bcak (back) *beacuse (because) *beastiality (bestiality) *beatiful (beautiful) *beaurocracy (bureaucracy) *beautyfull (beautiful) *becasue (because) *becamae (became) *becomming (becoming) *becouse (because) *becuase (because) *befoer (before) *beggin (begin, begging) *begginer (beginner) *begginers (beginners) *beggining (beginning) *begginings (beginnings) *begining (beginning) *beginnig (beginning) *behavour (behavior, behaviour) *beleagured (beleaguered) *beleif (belief) *beleive (believe) *beleived (believed) *beleives (believes) *beleiving (believing) *belives (believes, beliefs) *beneficary (beneficiary) *benificial (beneficial) *benifit (benefit) *benifits (benefits) *bergamont (bergamot) *Bernouilli (Bernoulli) *beseige (besiege) *beseiged (besieged) *beseiging (besieging) *bilateraly (bilaterally) *binominal (binomial) *blaim (blame) *blaimed (blamed) *blessure (blessing - unless it's an injury) *Blitzkreig (Blitzkrieg) *boaut ("bout" or "boat" or "about") *bondary (boundary) *Bonnano (Bonanno) *boundry (boundary) *bouyancy (buoyancy) *bouyant (buoyant) *boyant (buoyant) *Brasillian (Brazilian) *breakthough (breakthrough) *briliant (brilliant) *brillant (except Jean Brillant) *Britian (Britain) *Brittish (British) *broady (broadly) *buisness (business) *buring ("burying" or "burning" or "burin" or "during") *busineses (business, businesses) *busness (business) C *calander (calendar or calender or colander) *calender (calendar, NB calender itself is a machine) *caligraphy (calligraphy) *caluclate (calculate) *caluclated (calculated) *caluculate (calculate) *caluculated (calculated) *calulate (calculate) *calulated (calculated) *Cambrige (Cambridge) *campain (campaign) *campains (campaigns) *candadate (candidate) *cannister (canister) *cannisters (canisters) *cannonical (canonical) *cannotation (connotation) *cannotations (connotations) *cant (cant or can't) *caost (coast) *caperbility (capability) *Capetown (Cape Town) *carachter (character) :carcas (carcass, Caracas) *careing (caring) *carismatic (charismatic) *Carmalite (Carmelite) *carniverous (carnivorous) *Carribbean (Caribbean) *Carribean (Caribbean) *Carthagian (Carthaginian) *carthographer (cartographer) *cartilege (cartilage) *cartilidge (cartilage) *cartrige (cartridge) *casion (caisson) *casette (cassette) *cassawory (cassowary) *cassowarry (cassowary) *casulaties (casualties) *casulaty (casualty) *catagories (categories) *catagory (category) *Cataline (Catiline or Catalina) *cathlic (catholic) *catterpilar (caterpillar) *catterpilars (caterpillars) :causalities (casualties; causalities is also a word) *Ceasar (Caesar) *Celcius (Celsius) *cemetarey (cemetery) *cemetaries (cemeteries) *cemetary (cemetery, except for the heavy metal band) *cencus (census) *censur (censor, censure) *center (centre) *centruies (centuries) *centruy (century) *ceratin (certain, keratin) *cerimonial (ceremonial) *cerimonies (ceremonies) *cerimonious (ceremonious) *cerimony (ceremony) *certainity (certainty) *cervial (cervical, servile, serval) *Champange (Champagne) *changable (changeable) *charachter (character) *charachters (characters) *charaterized (characterized) *charistics (characteristics) *chariman (chairman) *chasr (chaser, chase) *cheif (chief) *chemcial (chemical) *chemcially (chemically) *chemestry (chemistry) *chemicaly (chemically) *childbird (childbirth) *childrens (children's) *choosen (chosen) *Cincinatti (Cincinnati) *Cincinnatti (Cincinnati) :cipher (cypher, cipher) *ciricuit (circuit) *civillian (civilian) *claer (clear) *claerer (clearer) *claerly (clearly) *claimes (claims (sb. or vb.)) *clera (clear, sclera) *cleareance (clearance) *clincial (clinical) *clinicaly (clinically) *coform (conform) *colateral (collateral) *collegue (colleague) *collegues (colleagues) *collonade (colonnade) *collonies (colonies) *collony (colony) *collosal (colossal) *color (colour) *colors (colours) *comander (commander, commandeer) *comando (commando) *comandos (commandos) *comback (comeback (noun)) *comision (commission) *comisioned (commissioned) *comisioner (commissioner) *comisioning (commissioning) *comisions (commissions) *comission (commission) *comissioned (commissioned) *comissioner (commissioner) *comissioning (commissioning) *comissions (commissions) *comited (committed) *comiting (committing) *comittee (committee) *comitted (committed) *comitting (committing) *commemerative (commemorative) *commerical (commercial) *commerically (commercially) *commericial (commercial) *commericially (commercially) *commision (commission) *commisioned (commissioned) *commisioner (commissioner) *commisioning (commissioning) *commisions (commissions) *commited (committed) *comming (coming) *committe (committee) *commitee (committee) *commiting (committing) *commemmorate (commemorate) *commmemorated (commemorated) *commongly (commonly) *communciation (communication) *comparision (comparison) *comparitive (comparative) *comparitively (comparatively) *compatable (compatible) *compatability (compatibility) *compatabilities (compatibilities) *compatablity (compatibility) *compatablities (compatibilities) *compatiblity (compatibility) *compatiblities (compatibilities) *competance (competence) *competant (competent) *competion (competition, completion) *competive (competitive) *comphrehensive (comprehensive) *compitent (competent) *complier (compiler) *comprimise (compromise) *concensus (consensus) *concider (consider) *concidered (considered) *conciders (considers) *concious (conscious) *conciously (consciously) *conciousness (consciousness) *conquerer (conqueror) *conquerers (conquerors) *condemmed (condemned) *condidtion (condition) *condidtions (conditions) *confidental (confidential) *confidentally (confidentially) *congresional (congressional) *conived (connived) *conjecutre (conjecture) *Conneticut (Connecticut) *conscent (consent) *consdider (consider) *consdidered (considered) *consentrate (concentrate) *consentrated (concentrated) *consentrates (concentrates) *consept (concept) *consern (concern) *conserned (concerned) *conserning (concerning) *conservitive (conservative) *considerd (considered) *consituencies (constituencies) *consituency (constituency) *consitutional (constitutional) *constituional (constitutional) *consitution (constitution) *constituion (constitution) *consolodate (consolidate) *consolodated (consolidated) *consonent (consonant) *consonents (consonants) *consorcium (consortium) *constaints (constraints) *constanly (constantly) *constatn (constant) *constituant (constituent) *constituants (constituents) *constituion (constitution) *constituional (constitutional) *constuction (construction) *consumate (consummate) *consumated (consummated) *contaiminate (contaminate) *containes (contains) *contamporaries (contemporaries) *contamporary (contemporary) *contemporaneus (contemporaneous, contemporary) *continous (continuous) *continously (continuously) *continueing (continuing) *contravercial (controversial) *contraversy (controversy) *contributer (contributor) *contributers (contributors) *controled (controlled) *controling (controlling) *controll (control) *controlls (controls) *controvercial (controversial) *controvercy (controversy) *controveries (controversies) *controvery (controversy) *conveinent (convenient) *convenant (covenant) *convential (conventional) *convertion (conversion) *convertor (converter) *convertors (converters) *convienient (convenient) *coordiantion (coordination) *coorperation (cooperation or corporation) *copywrite (copyright - nb copywrite is valid for proofread) *corosion (corrosion) *corparate (corporate) *correponding (corresponding) *correposding (corresponding) *correspondant (correspondent) *correspondants (correspondents) *corrispond (correspond) *corrispondant (correspondent) *corrispondants (correspondents) *corrisponding (corresponding) *corrisponded (corresponded) *corrisponds (corresponds) *costitution (constitution) *coudl (could, cloud) *could of (could have) *councellor (councillor or counselor or councilor) *councellors (councillors or counselors or councilors) *countains (contains) *coururier (courier, couturier) *coverted (converted, covered, coveted) *cpoy (coy, copy) *creaeted (created) *critereon (criterion) *criticists (critics) *critising (criticising, criticizing) *critisism (criticism) *critisisms (criticisms) *critisize (criticise, criticize) *critisized (criticised, criticized) *critisizes (criticises, criticizes) *critisizing (criticising, criticizing) *crucifiction (crucifixion) *crusies (cruises) *culiminating (culminating) *cumulatative (cumulative) *curch (church) *currenly (currently) *cxan (cyan) :cypher (cipher, cypher) :Cyprian (Cypriot (but Cyprian as a personal name)) D *dael (deal, dial, dahl) *dalmation (dalmatian) *damenor (demeanor) *Dardenelles (Dardanelles) *debateable (debatable) *decendant (descendant) *decendants (descendants) *decendent (descendant) *decendents (descendants) *decideable (decidable) *decidely (decidedly) *decieved (deceived) *decomposit (decompose) *decomposits (decomposes) *decompositing (decomposing) *decomposited (decomposed) *decribe (describe) *decribed (described) *decribes (describes) *decribing (describing) :decypher (decipher) :decyphered (deciphered) *deffine (define) *deffined (defined) *definance (defiance) *definate (definite) *definately (definitely) *definatly (definitely) *definetly (definitely) *definit (definite) *definitly (definitely) *demenor (demeanor) *demographical (demographic) *denegrating (denigrating) *deram (dram, dream -- but "Deram Records" is correct) *deriviated (derived) *derogitory (derogatory) *desgined (designed) *descendent (descendant) *descendents (descendants -- but the SST label band "The Descendents" is so spelled) *descuss (discuss) *descision (decision) *descisions (decisions) *deside (decide) *desintegrated (disintegrated) *desintegration (disintegration) *desireable (desirable) *desparate (desperate, disparate) *despiration (desperation) *dessicated (desiccated) *dessigned (designed) *detailled (detailed) *detatched (detached) *detremental (detrimental) *determinining (determining) *develope (develop) *devolopement (development) *developped (developed) *devide (divide) *devided (divided) *diaster (disaster) *dicover (discover) *dicovered (discovered) *dicovers (discovers) *dicovering (discovering) *dicovery (discovery) *didnt (didn't) *diea (idea, die) *dieing (dying, dyeing)) *dieties (deities) *diety (deity) *diferent (different) *diferrent (different) *diffrent (different) *dificulties (difficulties) *dificulty (difficulty) *dimenions (dimensions) *dimention (dimension) *dimentional (dimensional) *dimentions (dimensions) *diphtong (diphthong) *diphtongs (diphthongs) *dipthong (diphthong) *dipthongs (diphthongs) *dirived (derived) *disaproval (disapproval) *disasterous (disastrous) *disatisfaction (dissatisfaction) *disatisfied (dissatisfied) *discontentment (discontent) *discribe (describe) *discribed (described) *discribes (describes) *discribing (describing) *disemination (dissemination) *disenchanged (disenchanted) *disolved (dissolved) *disobediance (disobedience) *disobediant (disobedient) *dispair (despair) *disparingly (disparagingly) *dispence (dispense) *dispenced (dispensed) *dispencing (dispensing) *dispicable (despicable) *dispite (despite) *disputandem (disputandum) *dissagreement (disagreement) *dissapear (disappear) *dissapeared (disappeared) *dissapearing (disappearing) *dissapears (disappears) *dissappear (disappear) *dissappears (disappears) *dissobediance (disobedience) *dissobediant (disobedient) *dissobedience (disobedience) *dissobedient (disobedient) *distingish (distinguish) *distingished (distinguished) *distingishes (distinguishes) *distingishing (distinguishing) *distructive (destructive) *diversed (diverse, diverged) *divice (device) *divison (division) *divisons (divisions) *doccument (document) *doccumented (documented) *doccuments (documents) *doens (does) *doesnt (doesn't) *doign (doing) *dominent (dominant) *dominiant (dominant) *donig (doing) :donut (variant of doughnut) *doub (doubt, daub) *dramtic (dramatic) *draughtman (draughtsman) *Dravadian (Dravidian) *dreasm (dreams) *driectly (directly) *drnik (drink) *druming (drumming) *dukeship (dukedom) *durring (during) *dyas (dryas, dias) E *earnt (earned) *ecidious (deciduous, insidious) *eclispe (eclipse) *efel (evil) *effeciency (efficiency) *effecient (efficient) *effeciently (efficiently) *efficency (efficiency) *efficent (efficient) *efficently (efficiently) *effulence (effluence) *efford (effort, afford) - But John Efford is correct *effords (efforts, affords) *eigth (eighth) *electic (eclectic, electric) *electon (election, electron) *electrial (electrical) *electricly (electrically) *electricty (electricity) *eleminated (eliminated) *eleminating (eliminating) *eles (Ellis) *elicided (elicited) *eligable (eligible) *elimentary (elementary) *elphant (elephant) *embarras (embarrass) *embarrased (embarrassed) *embarrasing (embarrassing) *embarrasment (embarrassment) *embarass (embarrass) *embarassed (embarrassed) *embarassing (embarrassing) *embarassment (embarrassment) *embezelled (embezzled) *eminate (emanate) *emision (emission) *emited (emitted) *emiting (emitting) *emition (emission, emotion) *emmediately (immediately) *emmigrated (emigrated) *emminent (eminent, imminent) *emminently (eminently) *emmision (emission) *emmisarries (emissaries) *emmisarry (emissary) *emmisaries (emissaries) *emmisary (emissary) *emmited (emitted) *emmiting (emitting) *emmitted (emitted) *emmitting (emitting) *emnity (enmity) *emperical (empirical) *empirial (empirical, imperial) *emphysyma (emphysema) :enamoured (enamoured, enamored) *encryptiion (encryption) :encypher (encipher) *endevour (endeavour) *endolithes (endoliths) *ened (need) *engeneer (engineer) *engeneering (engineering) *engieneer (engineer) *engieneers (engineers) *enlargment (enlargement) *enlargments (enlargements) *Enlish (English, enlist) *enourmous (enormous) *enourmously (enormously) *entrepeneur (entrepreneur) *entrepeneurs (entrepreneurs) *enviorment (environment) *enviormental (environmental) *enviormentally (environmentally) *enviorments (environments) *enviornment (environment) *enviornmental (environmental) *enviornmentalist (environmentalist) *enviornmentally (environmentally) *enviornments (environments) *enviroment (environment) *enviromental (environmental) *enviromentalist (environmentalist) *enviromentally (environmentally) *enviroments (environments) *enxt (next) *equilibium (equilibrium) *equilibrum (equilibrium) *equiped (equipped) *equippment (equipment) *equitorial (equatorial) *equivelant (equivalent) *equivelent (equivalent) *equivilant (equivalent) *equivilent (equivalent) *erally (orally, really) *eratic (erratic) *eraticly (erratically) *erested (arrested, erected) *esle (else) *esential (essential) *essencial (essential) *essense (essence) *essesital (essential) *essentual (essential) *ethose (those, ethos) *Europian (European) *Europians (Europeans) *Eurpean (European) *Eurpoean (European) *eveyr (every) *evidentally (evidently) *exagerate (exaggerate) *exagerated (exaggerated) *exagerates (exaggerates) *exagerating (exaggerating) *exagerrate (exaggerate) *exagerrated (exaggerated) *exagerrates (exaggerates) *exagerrating (exaggerating) *exampt (exempt) *excecute (execute) *excecuted (executed) *excecutes (executes) *excecuting (executing) *excecution (execution) *excedded (exceeded) *excell (excel) *excells (excels) *exelent (excellent) *exemple (example) *exerbate (exacerbate) *exerbated (exacerbated) *exerpt (excerpt) *exerpts (excerpts) *exerternal (external) *exhalted (exalted) *exibition (exhibition) *exibitions (exhibitions) *existance (existence) *existant (existent) *exmaple (example) *exoskelaton (exoskeleton) *expalin (explain) *expell (expel) *expells (expels) *exploititive (exploitative) *extered (exerted) *extint (extinct, extant) *extraterrestial (extraterrestrial) *extraterrestials (extraterrestrials) *extravagent (extravagant) *extremeophile (extremophile) *extrordinarily (extraordinarily) *extrordinary (extraordinary) *eyar (year) *eyars (years, eyas) *eyasr (years) F *faciliate (facilitate) *faciliated (facilitated) *facinated (fascinated) *famoust (famous, most famous) *fanatism (fanaticism) *Farenheit (Fahrenheit) *faught (fought) *feasable (feasible) *Febuary (February) *feromone (pheromone) *fianlly (finally) *ficticious (fictitious) *fictious (fictitious) *fidn (find) *fiel (feel, field, file, phial) *fiels (feels, fields, files, phials) *filiament (filament) *finaly (finally) *financialy (financially) *firends (friends) *firts (flirts, first) *fleed (fled, freed) *Flemmish (Flemish) *florescent (fluorescent) *fluorish (flourish) *fo (for, of) *fonetic (phonetic) *fomr (from, form) *forbad (forbade) *forfiet (forfeit) *forhead (forehead) *foriegn (foreign) *Formalhaut (Fomalhaut) *formallize (formalize) *formallized (formalized) *formost (foremost) *forseeable (foreseeable) *forunner (forerunner) *foudn (found) *fougth (fought) *foundaries (foundries) *foundary (foundry) *Foundland (Newfoundland) *fourty (forty) *Fransiscan (Franciscan) *Fransiscans (Franciscans) *freind (friend) *fundametal (fundamental) *fundametals (fundamentals) *furuther (further) *funguses (fungi) *futher (further) *futhermore (furthermore) *futhroc (futhark) G *gae (game, Gael, gale) *galatic (galactic) *Galations (Galatians) *garantee (guarantee) *garanteed (guaranteed) *gauarana (guarana) *gaurd (guard, gourd) *guarentee (guarantee) *guarenteed (guaranteed) *geneologies (genealogies) *geneology (genealogy) *generaly (generally) *genialia (genitalia) *gentlemens (gentlemen's) *geometrician (geometer) *geometricians (geometers) *gerat (great) *Ghandi (Gandhi) *godess (goddess) *godesses (goddesses) *Godounov (Godunov) *gogin (going, Gauguin) *goign (going) *gonig (going) *Gothenberg (Gothenburg) *Gottleib (Gottlieb) *gouvener (governor) *governer (governor) *goverment (government) *govermental (governmental) *govorment (government) *govormental (governmental) *graet (great) *grafitti (graffiti) *grammaticaly (grammatically) *gramatically (grammatically) :grammer (grammar, except Kelsey Grammer) :grat (great) *gratuitious (gratuitous) *greatful (grateful) *greatfully (gratefully) *greif (grief) *gropu (group) *groupsex (group sex) *grwo (grow) *Guadulupe,Guaduloupe (Guadalupe, Guadeloupe -- both exist) *guage (gauge) *guarentee (guarantee) *guarenteed (guaranteed) *guarentees (guarantees) *Guatamala (Guatemala) *Guatamalan (Guatemalan) *guerrila (guerilla, guerrilla -- both are correct) *guerrilas (guerillas, guerrillas -- both are correct) *guidence (guidance) *Guilia (Giulia) *Guilio (Giulio) :guillemet (guillemot - a bird) :guillemot (guillemet - French quotation mark) *Guiness (Guinness) *Guiseppe (Giuseppe) *gunanine (guanine) *guranteed (guaranteed) *guttaral (guttural) *gutteral (guttural) H *habaeus (habeas, Latin as in habeas corpus) *habeus (habeas, Latin as in habeas corpus) *habitant (inhabitant; but habitant ok in French, and some say in English) *habitants (inhabitants; but habitants ok in French, and some say in English) *Habsbourg (Habsburg) *hace (hare) *haev (have, heave) *Hallowean (Hallowe'en or Halloween) *hapen (happen) *hapened (happened) *happended (happened) *hapening (happening) *harased (harassed) *harases (harasses) *harasment (harassment) *harasments (harassments) *harras (harass) *harrasing (harassing) *harrased (harassed) *harrases (harasses) *harrasment (harassment) *harrasments (harassments) *harrassing (harass *harrassed (harassed) *harrasses (harassed) *harrassment (harassment) *harrassments (harassments) *hasnt (hasn't) *headquater (headquarter) *headquatered (headquartered) *headquaters (headquarters) *heared (heard) *Heidelburg (Heidelberg) *heigher (higher) *heirarchy (hierarchy) *heiroglyphics (hieroglyphics) *hemmorhage (hemorrhage) *herad (heard, Hera) *heroe (hero) :heros (heroes) *hieght (height) *hierachical (hierarchical) *hierachies (hierarchies) *hierachy (hierarchy) *hierarcical (hierarchical) *hierarcy (hierarchy) *hieroglph (hieroglyph) *hieroglphs (hieroglyphs) *higer (higher) *higest (highest) *hinderence (hindrance) *hindrence (hindrance) *helpfull (helpful) *hipopotamus (hippopotamus) *hismelf (himself) *histocompatability (histocompatibility) *homogeneize (homogenize) *homogeneized (homogenized) *honory (honorary) *horrifing (horrifying) *housr (hours, house) *howver (however) *hten (then, hen, the) *htere (there, here) *htey (they) *hting (thing) *htikn (think) *htink (think) *htis (this) *humer (humour) *humerous (humorous, humourous, humerus) *humoural (humoral) *hvae (have) *hvea (have, heave) *hvaing (having) *hwihc (which) *hwile (while) *hwole (whole) *hydropile (hydrophile) *hydropilic (hydrophilic) *hydropobe (hydrophobe) *hydropobic (hydrophobic) *hygeine (hygiene) *hypocracy (hypocrisy) *hypocrasy (hypocrisy) *hypocricy (hypocrisy) *hypocrit (hypocrite) *hypocrits (hypocrites) I *iconclastic (iconoclastic) :idae (idea) *idaes (ideas) *idealogies (ideologies) *idealogy (ideology) *identicial (identical) *ideosyncratic (idiosyncratic) *idesa (ideas, ides) *Ihaca (Ithaca) *illegimacy (illegitimacy) *illegitmate (illegitimate) *illution (illusion) *ilogical (illogical) *imagenary (imaginary) *imagin (imagine) *imaginery (imaginary, imagery) *imanent (eminent, imminent) *imediately (immediately) *imense (immense) *immidately (immediately) *immidiately (immediately) *imigrant (emigrant, immigrant) *imigrated (emigrated, immigrated) *imigration (emigration, immigration) *iminent (eminent, imminent, or immanent, depending on meaning) *immediatley (immediately) *immitate (imitate) *immitated (imitated) *immitating (imitating) *immitator (imitator) *immunosupressant (immunosuppressant) *impedence (impedance) *improvision (improvisation) *inaccessable (inaccessible) *inappropiate (inappropriate) *inaugures (inaugurates) *inbalance (imbalance) *inbalanced (imbalanced) *incidently (incidentally) *incompatable (incompatible) *incompatability (incompatibility) *incompatabilities (incompatibilities) *incompatablity (incompatibility) *incompatablities (incompatibilities) *incompatiblity (incompatibility) *incompatiblities (incompatibilities) *incompetance (incompetence) *incompetant (incompetent) *incorperation (incorporation) *incorruptable (incorruptible) *increadible (incredible) *incredable (incredible) *inctroduced (introduced) *inctroduce (introduce) *incuding (including) *incunabla (incunabula) *indefinately (indefinitely) *indefinitly (indefinitely) *indepedantly (independently) *independance (independence, but -ance is correct in French, so be careful with New Caledonia) *independant (independent) *independantly (independently) *independece (independence) *indipendent (independent) *indipendently (independently) *indispensible (indispensable) *indisputibly (indisputably) *indisputible (indisputable) *indite (indict) *indpendently (independently) *indpendent (independent) *indulgue (indulge) *indutrial (industrial) *inevatible (inevitable) *inevitible (inevitable) *infectuous (infectious) *infilitrate (infiltrate) *infilitrated (infiltrated) *infinit (infinite) *infomation (information) *inflamation (inflammation) *influencial (influential) *influented (influenced) *ingreediants (ingredients) *inheritage (heritage or inheritance) *initation (initiation) *inmigrant (immigrant) *inmigrants (immigrants) *inocence (innocence) *inot (into) *inpeach (impeach) *inpolite (impolite) *inprisonment (imprisonment) *insistance (insistence) *insitution (institution) *insitutions (institutions) *inspite (in spite or inspire) *instade (instead) *instatance (instance) *intelectual (intellectual) *inteligence (intelligence) *inteligent (intelligent) *interbread (interbreed or interbred) *intered (interred or interned) *interchangable (interchangeable) *interchangably (interchangeably) *interelated (interrelated) *interferance (interference) *intergrated (integrated) *intergration (integration) *internation (international) *interpet (interpret) *interrugum (interregnum) *intertaining (entertaining) *interupt (interrupt) *intial (initial) *intially (initially) *intrest (interest) *intutive (intuitive) *intutively (intuitively) *inumerable (enumerable, innumerable) *inventer (inventor) *invertibrates (invertebrates) *involvment (involvement) *irelevent (irrelevant) *iresistable (irresistible) *iresistably (irresistibly) *iresistible (irresistible) *iresistibly (irresistibly) *iritable (irritable) *iritated (irritated) *ironicly (ironically) *irregardless (regardless) *irresistable (irresistible) *irresistably (irresistibly) *isnt (isn't) *Israelies (Israelis) *iwll (will) *iwth (with) J *Japanes (Japanese) *Jaques (Jacques - except in Shakespeare) *jeapardy (jeopardy) *Johanine (Johannine) *Jospeh (Joseph) *journies (journeys) *jstu (just) *jsut (just) *Juadaism (Judaism) *Juadism (Judaism) *judical (judicial) *judisuary (judiciary) K *kindergarden (kindergarten) *km2 (km²) *knowlege (knowledge) *knowlegeable (knowledgeable) *konw (know) *konws (knows) *knive (knife) *knifes (knives) *knwo (know) *knwos (knows) *kwno (know) L *labatory (lavatory, laboratory) *labled (labelled or labeled) *labratory (laboratory) *laguage (language) *laguages (languages) *lavae (larvae) *layed (laid) *leaded (led -- except in certain technical senses) *leanr (lean, learn, leaner) *legitamate (legitimate) *Leibnitz (Leibniz (philosopher)) *lenght (length) :leran (learn) *lerans (learns) *leutenant (lieutenant) *levetate (levitate) *levetated (levitated) *levetates (levitates) *levetating (levitating) *levle (level) *liason (liaison, Mara Liasson) *libary (library) *libguistic (linguistic) *libguistics (linguistics) *libell (libel) *lible (libel, liable) *licenced (licensed) *licencing (licensing) :lief (life, leaf) *lieing (lying) *liek (like) *liekd (liked) *liesure (leisure) *lightyear (light year) *lightyears (light years) *Likabitos ((Mt.) Lykabettos) *likelyhood (likelihood) *Linnaena (Linnaean) *Lippizaner (Lipizzaner) *lisence (licence or license) *lisense (licence or license) *litature (literature) *literture (literature) *liter (litre) *littel (little) *liuke (like) *livley (lively) *loev (love) *lonelyness (loneliness) *lonley (lonely) *lonly (lonely, only) :loosing (often losing, but "loosing" is sometimes intended) *Los Angles (Los Angeles) *Lotharingen (Lothringen) *lsat (last) *Lukid (Likud) *lveo (love) *lvoe (love) *Lybia (Libya) M *mackeral (mackerel) *magolia (magnolia) *maintainance (maintenance) *maintainence (maintenance) *maintance (maintenance) *maintenence (maintenance) *maintioned (mentioned) *maked (marked, made) *makse (makes) *Malcom (Malcolm - but "Malcom" may be right in some cases) *maltesian (Maltese) *mamal (mammal) *mamalian (mammalian) *managment (management) *manoeuverability (maneuverability, manoeuvrability) *manouver (maneuver, manoeuvre) *manouvers (maneuvers, manoeuvres) *manouverability (maneuverability, manoeuvrability) *manouverable (maneuverable, manoeuvrable) *manuever (maneuver, manoeuvre) *manuevers (maneuvers, manoeuvres) *manufature (manufacture) *manufatured (manufactured) *manufaturing (manufacturing) *marjority (majority) *marketting (marketing) *marraige (marriage) *marrage (marriage) *marryied (married) *Massachussets (Massachusetts) *Massachussetts (Massachusetts) *massmedia (mass media) *mathamatics (mathematics) *matheticians (mathematicians) *mathmatician (mathematician) *mathmaticians (mathematicians) *mear (wear, mere, mare) *medacine (medicine) *medeival (medieval, mediaeval) *mediciney (mediciny) *Mediteranean (Mediterranean) *meerkrat (meerkat) *memeber (member) *membranaphone (membranophone) *meranda (veranda, Miranda) *messanger (messenger) *metalic (metallic) *metalurgic (metallurgic) *metalurgical (metallurgical) *metalurgy (metallurgy) *metamorphysis (metamorphosis) *Michagan (Michigan) *midwifes (midwives) *mileau (milieu) *milennia (millennia) *milennium (millennium) *mileu (milieu) *millenia (millennia) (except the Mazda car) *millenium (millennium) *millepede (millipede) *millitary (military) *minature (miniature) *ministery (ministry) *miscelaneous (miscellaneous) *miscellanous (miscellaneous) *miscellanious (miscellaneous) *mischeivous (mischievous) *mischevious (mischievous) *mischievious (mischievous) *misile (missile) *misdameanor (misdemeanor) *misdameanors (misdemeanors) *misdemenor (misdemeanor) *misdemenors (misdemeanors) *mispelling (misspelling) *Misouri (Missouri) *Missisipi (Mississippi) *Missisippi (Mississippi) *missen (mizzen) *missle (missile, missel (thrush)) *mistery (mystery) *misterious (mysterious) *misteryous (mysterious) *mkae (make) *mkaes (makes) *mkaing (making) *mkea (make) *modle (model) *moent (moment) *moeny (money) *Mohammedan (Muslim) *Mohammedans (Muslims) *moil (mohel) *monestaries (monasteries) *monestary (monastery, monetary) *monolite (monolithic) *Monserrat (Montserrat) *montypic (monotypic) *moreso (more so) *morgage (mortgage) *Morisette (Morissette) *Morrisette (Morissette) *motiviated (motivated) *movei (movie) *mroe (more) *mucuous (mucous) *muder (murder) *mudering (murdering) *Muhammadan (Muslim) *muncipalities (municipalities) *muncipality (municipality) *muscels (mussels, muscles) *myraid (myriad) *mysef (myself) *mysogyny (misogyny) *mysogynist (misogynist) *mysterous (mysterious) *Mythraic (Mithraic) N *Napoleonian (Napoleonic) *naturaly (naturally) *naturely (naturally) *naturually (naturally) *naturual (natural) *Nazereth (Nazareth) *neccessary (necessary) *neccessarily (necessarily) *neccesary (necessary) *neccesarily (necessarily) *necesary (necessary) *necesarily (necessarily) *neglible (negligible) *negligable (negligible) *negociate (negotiate) *negociation (negotiation) *negotation (negotiation) *neice (niece, nice) *neigbour (neighbour or neighbor) *neigbouring (neighbouring or neighboring) *neigbours (neighbours or neighbors) *nessasarily (necessarily) *Newyorker (New Yorker) *nineth (ninth) *ninteenth (nineteenth) *ninty (ninety) *nkow (know) *nkwo (know) *noone (no one, except in Noone, New Hampshire and Jimmie Noone) *northen (northern) *northereastern (northeastern) *noteable (notable) *noteably (notably) *noteriety (notoriety) *noth (north) *nothern (northern) *noticable (noticeable) *noticeing (noticing) *noticible (noticeable) *noveau (nouveau) *nto (not) *nucular (nuclear) *nuculear (nuclear) *nuisanse (nuisance) *Nullabour (Nullarbor) *Nuremburg (Nuremberg) *nusance (nuisance) *nutritent (nutrient) *nutritents (nutrients) O *obediance (obedience) *obediant (obedient) *obstacal (obstacle) *ocasion (occasion) *ocasional (occasional) *ocasionally (occasionally) *ocasionaly (occasionally) *ocasioned (occasioned) *ocasions (occasions) *ocassion (occasion) *ocassional (occasional) *ocassionally (occasionally) *ocassioned (occasioned) *ocassions (occasions) *occassion (occasion) *occassional (occasional) *occassionally (occasionally) *occassionaly (occasionally) *occassioned (occasioned) *occassions (occasions) *occurance (occurrence) *occurances (occurrences) *occured (occurred) *occurence (occurrence) *occurences (occurrences) *occuring (occurring) *occurr (occur) *occurrance (occurrence) *occurrances (occurrences) *octohedra (octahedra) *octohedral (octahedral) *octohedron (octahedron) *ocuntry (country) *ocuntries (countries) *ocurr (occur) *ocurrance (occurrence) *ocurred (occurred) *ocurrence (occurrence) *offical (official) *officaly (officially) *offically (officially) *officialy (officially) *oging (going, ogling) *omision (omission) *omited (omitted) *omiting (omitting) *ommision (omission) *ommited (omitted) *ommiting (omitting) *ommitted (omitted) *ommitting (omitting) *omniverous (omnivorous) *omniverously (omnivorously) *omre (more) *onot (note, not) *onyl (only) *oponent (opponent) *oportunity (opportunity) *oposite (opposite) *oposition (opposition) *opression (oppression) *opressive (oppressive) *oppinion (opinion) *opthalmic (ophthalmic) *opthalmologist (ophthalmologist) *opthalmology (ophthalmology) *opthamologist (ophthalmologist) *optomism (optimism) *organim (organism) *orgin (origin, organ) *orginal (original, orignal) *orginize (organise) *originaly (originally) *originnally (originally) *origional (original) *orignally (originally) *otehr (other) *overshaddowed (overshadowed) *overwelming (overwhelming) *owrk (work) *owudl (would) *oxigen (oxygen) *oximoron (oxymoron) P :paide (paid) - except the city in Estonia *palce (place, palace) *paliamentarian (parliamentarian) *Palistian (Palestinian) *Palistinian (Palestinian) *Palistinians (Palestinians) *pamplet (pamphlet) *pantomine (pantomime) *Papanicalou (Papanicolaou) *paralel (parallel) *paralell (parallel) *paralelly (parallelly) *paralely (parallelly) *parallely (parallelly) *paranthesis (parenthesis) *paraphenalia (paraphernalia) *parituclar (particular) *parrakeets (parakeets) *parralel (parallel) *parrallel (parallel) *parrallell (parallel) *parrallelly (parallelly) *parrallely (parallelly) *particularily (particularly) *pased (passed) *pasttime (pastime) *pastural (pastoral) *pattented (patented) *payed (paid, but note that both may be valid in the context of a wire or cable) *peculure (peculiar) *peice (piece) *Peloponnes (Peloponnesus) *penatly (penalty) *penisula (peninsula) *penisular (peninsular or peninsula) *penninsula (peninsula) *penninsular (peninsular or peninsula) *pennisula (peninsula) *peom (poem) *peoms (poems) *peopel (people) *peotry (poetry) *percepted (perceived) *percieved (perceived) *performence (performance) *performes (performed, performs) *perhasp (perhaps) *perheaps (perhaps) *perhpas (perhaps) *peripathetic (peripatetic) *perjery (perjury) *perjorative (pejorative) *permenant (permanent) *permissable (permissible) *perogative (prerogative) *perpindicular (perpendicular) *perphas (perhaps, purpose) *persistance (persistence) *persistant (persistent) *personel (personnel) *personel (personal) *personell (personnel) *personnell (personnel) *persue (pursue) *persuing (pursuing) *persuit (pursuit) *pertubation (perturbation) *pertubations (perturbations) *petetion (petition) *pessiary (pessary) *Pharoah (Pharaoh) (except in the name of the jazz player, Pharoah Sanders) *phenomenonal (phenomenal) *phenomenonly (phenomenal, phenomenally) *phenomonenon (phenomenon) *phenonmena (phenomena) *Philipines (Philippines) *philisopher (philosopher) *philisophical (philosophical) *philisophy (philosophy) *Phillipine (Philippine) *Phillipines (Philippines) *Phillippines (Philippines) *Phonecian (Phoenecian) *phongraph (phonograph) *pich (pitch) *pilgrimmage (pilgrimage) *pilgrimmages (pilgrimages) *pinapple (pineapple) *pinnaple (pineapple) *plantiff (plaintiff) :planed (planned; but valid if it means "made flat") *playwrite (playwright) *playwrites (playwrights) *plesant (pleasant) *Poincare (Poincaré) *poisin (poison) *polinator (pollinator) *polinators (pollinators) *polute (pollute) *poluted (polluted) *polutes (pollutes) *poluting (polluting) *polution (pollution) *polysaccharid (polysaccharide) *polysaccaride (polysaccharide) *pomegranite (pomegranate) *popularaty (popularity) *Portugese (Portuguese) *posess (possess) *posessed (possessed) *posesses (possesses) *posessing (possessing) *posession (possession) *positon (position, positron) *possable (possible) *possably (possibly) *posseses (possesses) *possesion (possession) *possesing (possessing) *possibilty (possibility) *possition (position) *postion (position) *powerfull (powerful) *practial (practical) *practially (practically) *practicaly (practically) *practicioner (practitioner) *practicioners (practitioners) *practicly (practically) *practioner (practitioner) *practioners (practitioners) *prairy (prairie) *preample (preamble) *precedessor (predecessor) *preceed (precede) *preceeded (preceded) *preceeding (preceding) *preceeds (precedes) *precurser (precursor) *prefered (preferred) *prefering (preferring) *preferrably (preferably) *pregancies (pregnancies) *premeire (premiere) *premeired (premiered) *premillenial (premillennial) *premission (permission) *Premonasterians (Premonstratensians) *prepair (prepare) *prepartion (preparation) *presense (presence) *presidental (presidential) *prestigeous (prestigious) *prestigous (prestigious) *presumibly (presumably) *prevelant (prevalent) *previvous (previous) *pricipal (principal) *priciple (principle) *primative (primitive) *primatives (primitives) *primatively (primitively) *primordal (primordial) *priveledges (privileges) *privelege (privilege) *priveleged (privileged) *priveleges (privileges) *privelige (privilege) *priveliged (privileged) *priveliges (privileges) *privilage (privilege) *priviledge (privilege) *priviledges (privileges) *privledge (privilege) *probablly (probably) *probalibity (probability) *probaly (probably) *probelm (problem) *proccess (process) *proccessing (processing) *procedger (procedure) *procede (proceed or precede) *proceded (proceeded or preceded) *procedes (proceeds or precedes) *proceding (proceeding or preceding) *procedings (proceedings) *proceedure (procedure) *proclamed (proclaimed) *proclaming (proclaiming) *proclomation (proclamation) *profesion (profusion, profession) *profesor (professor) *proffesion (profession) *proffesor (professor) *profilic (prolific) *programable (programmable) *progrom (pogrom, program) *progroms (pogroms, programs) *prohabition (prohibition) *prologomena (prolegomena) *prominance (prominence) *prominant (prominent) *prominantly (prominently) *prominately (prominently, predominately) *promiscous (promiscuous) *pronomial (pronominal) *pronounciation (pronunciation, but OK in Pittsburgh accent) *prophacy (prophecy) *propietary (proprietary) *propoganda (propaganda) *propogate (propagate) *propogates (propagates) *propotions (proportions) *propper (proper, unless it props something) *proprietory (proprietary) *proseletyzing (proselytizing) *protaganist (protagonist) *protaganists (protagonists) *protem (pro tem, protein) *protrayed (portrayed) *protruberance (protuberance) *protruberances (protuberances) *provded (provided) *pseudonyn (pseudonym) *pseudononymous (pseudonymous) *psycology (psychology) *psyhic (psychic) *Pucini (Puccini (composer)) *Puertorrican (Puerto Rican) *Puertorricans (Puerto Ricans) *pumkin (pumpkin) *purposedly (purposely) *pursuade (persuade) *pursuaded (persuaded) *pursuades (persuades) *pususading (persuading) *puting (putting) *pwn (own) *pwoer (power) *pyscic (psychic) Q *qtuie (quite, quiet) *quantaty (quantity) *quantitiy (quantity) *quarantaine (quarantine) *quicklyu (quickly) *quizes (quizzes) *qutie (quite, quiet) R *rabinnical (rabbinical) *radify (ratify) *raelly (really) *reacll (recall) *realy (really) *realyl (really) *reccomend (recommend) *reccomended (recommended) *reccomending (recommending) *reccommend (recommend) *reccommended (recommended) *reccommending (recommending) *reccuring (recurring) *receeded (receded) *receeding (receding) *recepient (recipient) *recepients (recipients) *recide (reside) *recided (resided) *recident (resident) *recidents (residents) *reciding (residing) *reciept (receipt) *recieve (receive) *recieved (received) *reciever (receiver) *recievers (receivers) *recieves (receives) *recieving (receiving) *recipiant (recipient) *recipiants (recipients) *recogise (recognise) *recogize (recognize) *recomend (recommend) *recomended (recommended) *recomending (recommending) *recomends (recommends) *reconcilation (reconciliation) *reconaissance (reconnaissance) *reconnaissence (reconnaissance) *recquired (required) *recrational (recreational) *recrod (record) *rediculous (ridiculous) *referal (referral) *refered (referred) *refering (referring) *referrence (reference) *referrs (refers) *reffered (referred) *refference (reference) *refridgerator (refrigerator) *refusla (refusal) *regluar (regular) *reguarly (regularly) *regularily (regularly) *rehersal (rehearsal) *reknown (renown) *reknowned (renowned) *rela (real) *relaly (really) *relatiopnship (relationship) *relativly (relatively) *releive (relieve) *releived (relieved) *relevence (relevance) *relevent (relevant) *religeous (religious) *religous (religious) *relized (realised) *remaing (remaining) *remeber (remember) *rememberance (remembrance) *remembrence (remembrance) *reminent (remnant) *reminescent (reminiscent) *repatition (repetition, repartition) *repentence (repentance) *repentent (repentant) *repetion (repetition) *reponse (response, but réponse is correct in French) *reponsible (responsible) *representive (representative) *representives (representatives) *resemblence (resemblance) *resignement (resignment) *resistable (resistible) *resistence (resistance) *resistent (resistant) *responce (response) *responnsibilty (responsibility) *ressemblance (resemblance) *ressemble (resemble) *ressembled (resembled) *ressemblence (resemblance) *ressembling (resembling) *ressurection (resurrection) *restaraunt (restaurant) *restaraunteur (restaurateur) *restaraunteurs (restaurateurs) *restaraunts (restaurants) *restauration (restoration) *resteraunt (restaurant) *resteraunts (restaurants) *restraunt (restraint, restaurant) *resurecting (resurrecting) *retalitated (retaliated) *retalitation (retaliation) *revaluated (reevaluated) *reversable (reversible) *revolutionar (revolutionary) *rewriet (rewrite) *rhymme (rhyme) *rhythem (rhythm) *rhythim (rhythm) *rigeur (rigueur, rigour, rigor) *rigourous (rigorous) *rininging (ringing) *Rockerfeller (Rockefeller) *rococco (rococo) *roomate (roommate) *rougly (roughly) *russina (Russian) *Russion (Russian) *rulle (rule) *rwite (write) *rythm (rhythm) *rythem (rhythm) *rythim (rhythm) S *sacrafice (sacrifice) *saftey (safety) *safty (safety) *salery (salary) *sandwhich (sandwich) *Sanhedrim (Sanhedrin) :sargant (sergeant) *sasy (says, sassy) *satelite (satellite) *satelites (satellites) *Saterday (Saturday) *Saterdays (Saturdays) *sattelite (satellite) *sattelites (satellites) *scaleable (scalable) *schedual (schedule) *scholarstic (scholastic, scholarly) *Schroedinger (Schrödinger) *scirpt (script) *scoll (scroll) *scripot *secceeded (seceded, succeeded) *seceed (succeed, secede) *seceeded (succeeded, seceded) *secratary (secretary) *secretery (secretary) *sedereal (sidereal) *seige (siege) *sence (sense) *sensure (censure) *seperate (separate) *seperated (separated) *seperately (separately) *seperates (separates) *seperating (separating) *seperation (separation) *seperatist (separatist) *seperatism (separatism) *sepina (subpoena) *sepulchure (sepulchre or sepulcher) *sepulcre (sepulchre or sepulcher) *severeal (several) *severley (severely) *shaddow (shadow) *shamen (shamans -- but the band is called The Shamen) *sheat ("sheath" or "sheet" or "cheat") *sherif (sheriff -- but correct in Arabian names) *shineing (shining) *shoudl (should) *shoudln (should, shouldn't) *shouldnt (shouldn't) *sicne (since) *sideral (sidereal) *sieze (seize, size) *siezed (seized, sized) *siezing (seizing, sizing) *siezure (seizure) *siezures (seizures) *signifantly (significantly) *significently (significantly) *signitories (signatories) *signitory (signatory) *similarily (similarly) *similiar (similar) *similiarity (similarity) *simmilar (similar) *simpley (simply) *simplier (simpler) *simultanous (simultaneous) *sincerley (sincerely) *singsog (singsong) *sinse (sines, since) *Sionist (Zionist) *Sionists (Zionists) *Sixtin (Sistine) *Skagerak (Skagerrak) *smae (same) *smoe (some) *snese (sneeze) *soem (some) *sofware (software) *sohw (show) *solatary (solitary) *soliders (soldiers) *soliliquy (soliloquy) *sophicated (sophisticated) *sophmore (sophomore) *sotry (story) *sotyr (satyr, story) *soudn *soudns (sounds) *sould (could, should, sold) *soulds *sourth (south) *sourthern (southern) *souvenier (souvenir) *souveniers (souvenirs) *soverign (sovereign) *soverignity (sovereignty) *sovereignity (sovereignty) *spainish (Spanish) *speach (speech - unless Bernadette Speach) *specif (specific, specify) *speciallized (specialised, specialized) *speciman (specimen) *spectauclar (spectacular) *spects (aspects, expects) *spermatozoan (spermatozoon (sing.), spermatozoa (plur.)) *sponser (sponsor) *spontanous (spontaneous) *sponzored (sponsored) *spreaded (spread) :sq km (km²) *stange (strange - unless it's a German bar) *startegic (strategic) *startegy (strategy) *statment (statement) *stilus (stylus) *stingent (stringent) *stoyr (story) *stopry *storeis (stories) *storise (stories) :strnad (strand - unless the first name is Janez) *stpo (stop) :strat (start, strata - a Fender Stratocaster guitar is often called "strat") *startegies (strategies) *stradegies (strategies) *stradegy (strategy) *strenghen (strengthen) *strenghened (strengthened) *strenghening (strengthening) *strenght (strength) *strenghten (strengthen) *strenghtened (strengthened) *strenghtening (strengthening) *stornegst (strongest) *strenous (strenuous) *strictist (strictest) *stroy (story, destroy) *stubborness (stubbornness) *stucture (structure) *stuctured (structured) *studdy (study) *studing (studying) *subcatagory (subcategory) *subcatagories (subcategories) *subsidary (subsidiary) *subsiduary (subsidiary) *substatial (substantial) *substace (substance) *substract (subtract) *substracted (subtracted) *substracts (subtracts) *substracting (subtracting) *substraction (subtraction) *subterranian (subterranean) *subtheme (sub-theme) *subthemes (sub-themes) *succesful (successful) *succesfuly (successfully) *succesfully (successfully) *succesion (succession) *succesive (successive) *successfull (successful) *suceed (succeed) *suceeded (succeeded) *suceeding (succeeding *suceeds (succeeds) *sucesful (successful) *sucesfully (successfully) *sucesfuly (successfully) *sucesion (succession) *sucess (success) *sucesses (successes) *sucessfull (successful) *sucessfully (successfully) *sucessfuly (successfully) *sucession (succession) *sucessive (successive) *sufferage (suffrage) *sufficent (sufficient) *sufficently (sufficiently) *sumary (summary) *suop (soup) *superintendant (superintendent) *suphisticated (sophisticated) *supose (suppose) *suposed (supposed) *suposedly (supposedly) *suposes (supposes) *suposing (supposing) *supress (suppress) *supressed (suppressed) *supresses (suppresses) *supressing (suppressing) *suprise (surprise) *suprised (surprised) *suprising (surprising) *suprisingly (surprisingly) *suprize (surprise) *suprized (surprised) *suprizing (surprising) *suprizingly (surprisingly) *surley (surly, surely) *suround (surround) *surounded (surrounded) *surounding (surrounding) *suroundings (surroundings) *surounds (surrounds) *surplanted (supplanted) *surpress (suppress) *surpressed (suppressed) *surprize (surprise) *surprized (surprised) *surprizing (surprising) *surprizingly (surprisingly) *surrended (surrounded, surrendered) *surrepetitious (surreptitious) *surrepetitiously (surreptitiously) *surreptious (surreptitious) *surreptiously (surreptitiously) *surrundering (surrendering) *surveill (surveil) *surveyer (surveyor) *surviver (survivor) *survivers (survivors) *suseptible (susceptible) *swaer (swear) *swaers (swears) *swiming (swimming) *syas (says) *symetry (symmetry) *symetrical (symmetrical) *symetrically (symmetrically) *symmetral (symmetric) *symmetricaly (symmetrically) *synonomous (synonymous) *syphyllis (syphilis) *syrap (syrup) T *tahn (than) *taht (that) *tath (that) *talekd (talked) *targetted (targeted) *targetting (targeting) *tast (taste) *tattooes (tattoos) *taxanomic (taxonomic) *taxanomy (taxonomy) *teached (taught) *techician (technician) *techicians (technicians) *teh (the) *tehy (they) *temparate (temperate) *temperment (temperament) *temperture (temperature) *tenacle (tentacle) *tenacles (tentacles) *tendancy (tendency) *tendancies (tendencies) *tennisplayer (tennis player) *terrestial (terrestrial) *terriories (territories) *terriory (territory) *territorist (terrorist) *thgat (that) *tghe (the) *thast (that or that's) *theater (theatre) *theather (theatre) *theese (these) *theif (thief) *theives (thieves) *themselfs (themselves) *theologist ((variant of) theologian) *ther (there, their, the) *theri (their) *thge (the) *thier (their) *thign (thing) *thigns (things) *thigsn (things) *thikn (think) *thikns (thinks) *thikning (thinking, thickening) *thiunk (think) *thna (than) *thne (then) *thnig (thing) *thnigs (things) *threee (three) *threshhold (threshold) *thrid (third) *throughly (thoroughly) *throught (thought, through, throughout) *thru (through) *thsi (this) *thsoe (those) *thta (that) *thyat (that) *tiem (time, Tim) *tihkn (think) *tihs (this) *timne (time) *tiome (time, tome) *tje (the) *tjhe (the) *Tjpanishad (Upanishad) *tkae (take) *tkaes (takes) *tkaing (taking) *tlaking (talking) *tobbaco (tobacco) *todays (today's) *todya (today) *tolerence (tolerance) *tomatos (tomatoes) *tommorrow (tomorrow) *tommorow (tomorrow) *tongiht (tonight) *toriodal (toroidal) *torpedos (torpedoes) *tourch (torch, touch) *towrad (toward) *traditionaly (traditionally) *trafficed (trafficked) *trafic (traffic) *trancendent (transcendent) *trancending (transcending) *tranform (transform) *tranformed (transformed) *transcendance (transcendence) *transcendant (transcendent) *transcendentational (transcendental) *transcripting (transcribing, transcription) *transending (transcending) *transfered (transferred) *transfering (transferring) *translater (translator) *translaters (translators) *transmissable (transmissible) *tremelo (tremolo -- but there is a Belgian city of this name) *tremelos (tremolos) *triology (trilogy) *troups ("troupes" or "troops") *truely (truly) *turnk (turnkey, trunk) *twon (town) *tyhat (that) *tyhe (they) *tyranies (tyrannies) *tyrany (tyranny) *tyrranies (tyrannies) *tyrrany (tyranny) U *ubiquitious (ubiquitous) *uise (use) *Ukranian (Ukrainian) *uncertainity (uncertainty) *unconcious (unconscious) *unconciousness (unconsciousness) *unconvential (unconventional) *unecessary (unnecessary) *undecideable (undecidable) *unforetunately (unfortunately) *unforgiveable (unforgivable) *unfortunatly (unfortunately) *unilatreal (unilateral) *unilatreally (unilaterally) *univeristies (universities) *univeristy (university) *univesities (universities) *univesity (university) *unmanouverable (unmaneuverable, unmanoeuvrable) *unmistakeably (unmistakably) *unneccesary (unnecessary) *unneccesarily (unnecessarily) *unneccessary (unnecessary) *unneccessarily (unnecessarily) *unnecesary (unnecessary) *unnecesarily (unnecessarily) *unoticeable (unnoticeable) *unplesant (unpleasant) *unrepentent (unrepentant) *unsed (used, unused, unsaid) *unsubstanciated (unsubstantiated) *unsuccessfull (unsuccessful) *unsucesful (unsuccessful) *unsucesfuly (unsuccessfully) *unsucessfull (unsuccessful) *unsucessfully (unsuccessfully) *unsuprised (unsurprised) *unsuprising (unsurprising) *unsuprisingly (unsurprisingly) *unsuprized (unsurprised) *unsuprizing (unsurprising) *unsuprizingly (unsurprisingly) *unsurprized (unsurprised) *unsurprizing (unsurprising) *unsurprizingly (unsurprisingly) :untied (OK for knots, or meaning "not tied", but is also a common typo for "united") *untill (until) *untranslateable (untranslatable) *unuseable (unusable) *unweildly (unwieldy) *unwieldly (unwieldy) *usally (usually) :useable (usable; useable valid according to dictionary.com) *useage (usage, use) *usefull (useful) *usefuly (usefully) *useing (using) *usualy (usually) V *vaccum (vacuum) *vaccume (vacuum) *vacinity (vicinity) *Valetta (Valletta (in Malta)) *valor (valour) *valuble (valuable) *valueable (valuable) *vapor (vapour) *varient (variant) *varities (varieties) *varity (variety) *vasall (vassal) *vasalls (vassals) *vegtable (vegetable) *vegatarian (vegetarian) *vegitable (vegetable) *vegitables (vegetables) *venemous (venomous) *vengance (vengeance) *vengence (vengeance) *verfication (verification) *vetween (between) *veyr (very) *vigeur (vigueur, vigour, vigor) *vigilence (vigilance) *vigourous (vigorous) *villian (villain) *villify (vilify) *villin (villi, villain, villein) *visable (visible) *visably (visibly) *visting (visiting) *volcanoe (volcano) *volontary (voluntary) *volonteer (volunteer) *volonteers (volunteers) *volonteered (volunteered) *volonteering (volunteering) *volounteer (volunteer) *volounteers (volunteers) *volounteered (volunteered) *volounteering (volunteering) *vrey (very) *vyer (very) *vyre (very) W *waht (what) *wanna (want to) *warrent (warrant) *wasnt (wasn't) *wass (was) *watn (want) *weaponary (weaponry) *wehn (when) *weild ("wield" or "wild") *weilded (wielded) *wendsay (Wednesday) *wensday (Wednesday) *wether (weather, whether - unless it's a sheep) *whcih (which) *whereever (wherever) *whic (which) *whihc (which) *wholy ("wholly" or "holy") *whta (what) *wich (which, witch) *wief (wife) *wierd (weird) *wiht (with) *wirting (writing) *withdrawl (withdrawal, withdraw) *withing (within) *wiull (will) :wont (wont or won't) *wnat (want) *wnats (wants) *wnated (wanted) *wohle (whole) *wokr (work) *wokring (working) *womens (women's) *worstened (worsened) *woudl (would) *wriet (write) *writen (written) *wrok (work) *wroking (working) *wroet (wrote) :ws (was) but valid as country code WS + *wtih (with) *witht (with) *wupport *Wurtemburg (Württemberg) *Wurttemburg (Württemberg) X Y *yatch (yacht) *yeild (yield) *ytou (you) *yera (year) *yeras (years) *yersa (years) *yeasr (years) *Yementite (Yemenite, Yemeni) Z Other In addition to these words, many words which are spelled correctly are confused with another word which sounds the same or is spelled similarly. For example: * here and hear * it's and its * lose and loose * then and than * there, their, and they're * to, two, and too * were, where, and we're * your and you're * which and witch Repeated words It is easy to to accidentally type a word twice and not notice it, particularly if the the word is a short "invisible" one. Common such typos include: * the the * and and * is is * of of Watch out for "had had" and "that that" which can often be correct, and places where a word appears twice separated by a punctuation mark.